


Revenge Is Sweet

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Cardassian Diff Design Garak [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW for sexual harassment, guys - although they’re not zones we’d consider sexual spots on humans, they are from the Cardassian perspective and it is real creepy.</p><p>Dukat oversteps; revenge is well deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweet

 “I'll be with you right away.” Julian says, without looking up from his work; he is swift about copying his data from the PADD on the side. The data port had, unfortunately, been broken in an altercation he'd had with the promenade steps that morning, and these particular PADDs were disconnected from the wireless system as a precaution.

The tail is slow about touching to Julian's left shoulder, and he lets out a quiet sigh, leaning back into the touch. “ _Garak._ ” Julian purrs, and he lets his eyes close for a moment, feeling the weight on his shoulder before turning back to his work. “I'll be just a moment. I need to copy this up.” It'll barely take him, what, two minutes? And so he continues.

That tail of his is _distracting_ , though, playing over his shoulders through the uniform, and Julian lets out a little chuckle as he feels the hair on the tip play over the back of his neck. He grins, eyes closing, and says, “You're being _ve-_ ”

“ _ **Doctor**_ Bashir.” Garak's growl comes from across the room, and Julian's head whips to the side for him to _stare_ at the Cardassian. His eyes are suddenly wide, and all the easing tension returns rapidly to his shoulders. Garak is here. But on the other side of the room. The only man on the station with a _tail_ like that, unless-

Dukat catches Julian's hand before it can meet with his face. Julian freezes for a moment, breathing heavily and glancing at his own fist.

“Why, _Doctor_ Bashir.” Dukat says, mimicking Garak's angry tone from a moment before. His claws dig just slightly into the flesh of the Human's hand, and Julian lets out a hiss, but there's no mark even when Dukat releases him. “I do hope you weren't about to resort to _petty_ violence.”

“As opposed to _petty_ molestation.” Julian snaps at him, and he is _furious_ , quite ready to try punching the other man again, good relations be damned.

“A touch between _friends_ , Doctor Bashir.” Dukat purrs, leering over him. “Nothing se-”

“Step. _Back._ ” Garak says, lowly, sternly. Julian sees the twitch of the other's tail behind him and the slight widening of his eyes; Dukat _does_ step back.

“I suppose you have good reason to be _worried_ , Garak.” Dukat says lightly, and Julian's hands twitch and his stomach gives a rapid _turn_ in his belly. “He'll press _shamelessly_ against any Kardasi tail he comes into contact with.”

“I'll do _something_ with your tail in a minute if you don't get out.” Dukat does, and Julian catches Garak by the back of his collar before he can follow the other Cardassian out. There's a pause, and Garak turns to _glare_ at him. Julian falters: he's not quite sure whether that's for Julian's indiscretion or for the fact Julian has just grabbed at a collar sewn of very _expensive_ feeling fabric. “You have no right to be angry at me.” Julian says, releasing his grip and apologetically smoothing out the collar. “I didn't know it was him.”

“My dear, do I _look_ angry?” Garak says, tone stiffer than Julian has ever heard it.

“The ridges around your eyes are several shades darker than usual, and your tail keeps _flicking._ At the very least, you're agitated.” Garak presses his lips hard together. “I didn't _kn_ -”

“That is _precisely_ the issue.” is the sharp response, and Garak glares at him with such intensity that Julian recoils slightly. “You weren't paying _attention._ It is not about the fact that he _touched_ you, Doctor, it is about the fact that you allowed him to touch you thinking he was me, and that he might have _killed_ you.”

“Elim,” Julian says after a long, drawn-out pause, and he speaks firmly in a stern tone – not commandingly, but certainly unwaveringly. “While I appreciate that you _eternally_ want to take the time to _indoctrinate_ me with your paranoia, if you _dare_ try and take on any sort of attitude where what happened just now was _my_ fault, then Dukat's tail is not the only one that will _never_ be touching me again.” Garak blinks at him, apparently taken aback.

“My dear doctor, I was hardly-”

“Dukat touched me without my permission in a way I know _full_ well is considered intimate for Cardassians. Him using my trust in _you_ does not make it my fault.” Garak looks thoughtful for a moment, and then, after a pause, he gives a slow nod.

“Will you be filing a sexual harassment report with Constable Odo?” Garak asks after a pause, and he looks almost _hopeful._

“ _No._ ” Garak's expression affects itself with something of a moue _._ “Though we do need to go and see Constable Odo. We'll need his help.” The pout fades, replaced with something just a little more sinister and _distinctly_ more exciting.

“His... _Help_?”

\---

“Do you know, my dear doctor, I believe something _can_ be said for this.” Garak says, smirking slightly. Nog and the young Sisko sit on the floor at Julian and his feet, their legs dangling from the promenade. Both are laughing; Julian has his arms crossed over his chest, and a particularly _satisfied_ look on his face.

“I quite agree. We did this at Starfleet medical, once. Terrible professor, but somehow it's more _satisfying_ this time around. You two will get your holosuite time.” Julian says. “Say, two hours a week for the next three months, on my dime.”

“Thanks, Doctor Bashir.” Jake says; Nog is rather too _intent_ to thank him yet, but Julian doesn't mind.

“Dime?” Garak repeats, feeling the unfamiliar word on his tongue.

“It was an old currency on Earth.” Jake Sisko supplies politely, and when he looks up at Garak it's which sufficient _discomfort_ that Garak is somewhat pleased with his reputation. The young fellow is a child, true, but hopefully his attitude was _somewhat_ indicative of his father's feelings. “ _On my dime_ means I'll pay.”

“Ah.” Garak says. “Well, while the phrase does not _apply_ in quite the same fashion, I will gladly supply a few garments apiece, provided _I_ design them.”

“You don't like how we dress?” Jake asks, and both boys look up at him, affronted.

“We dress _fine!_ ” Nog insists.

“No.” Garak answers, and Julian laughs, looking back to Dukat. He's _just_ managing to extricate himself from the ball of slime now, and Odo has – as Julian had so _charmingly_ requested – has advised everyone to stay back instead of assisting him. Just in case of being damaged by the stuff, of course – they'd all got individual materials from various replicators.

It's brown and thick, the foam Dukat is covered in, and it's difficult enough to get out of, so it seems. Dukat looks _furiously_ in their direction; Garak gives a cheery little wave and, almost casually, his tail curls visibly around Julian's shoulder.

“You're very _possessive_ , Garak.” Julian comments.

“Why, Doctor, I me-” Garak takes in a quiet gasp as Julian's hand catches the tip of his tail, thumb dragging over the tuft of black hair there; it's terribly _sensitive_ , and Garak momentarily loses his train of thought.

“Oh, I know very well what you meant.” Julian murmurs. “I didn't say I minded.” Garaks lip twitches, and he looks from Julian down to the their assistants in crime at their feet, and then to Odo, who is _very_ amused and trying to hide it. On the other side of the promenade, he notes Major Kira, who is very amused and not bothering to hide it at all.

“Quark's tonight, my dear, at say, 19:20?”

“Sounds just perfect.” Julian says. “I should get back to work.”

“You can spare five minutes to _watch._ ” Garak coaxes, and Julian glances at him, grinning a little.

“I suppose I can.” He says after a pause, and then he leans against Garak's chest, wrapping one arm about his hip. Garak's eyes are wide and uncertain at the _very_ close physical proximity, and the head against his chest. It is- very _intimate_ , for public display, but Garak does see Bajorans and Humans indulge in such things regularly enough.

After a moment or two, he finds he rather likes the other's weight against him, warm even through his clothes.

And, as another benefit, Dukat looks _incensed_ the next time he looks in their direction, humiliated as he already is. Affectionately, he pats Julian's back, grinning. What a well- _executed_ revenge this afternoon has been. 


End file.
